


Unthought Known

by crazyskullz1021



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poems, Poetry, Writing, collection, free write, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyskullz1021/pseuds/crazyskullz1021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of original writing all done by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome

Whizzes and whirs  
What the hell do I do  
Zipping straight by  
Taking me askew  
Streams upon streams  
The flooding onset comes at once  
So much familiarity  
Such strong evoktion  
Cant wipe the grin off  
I feel like I'm home


	2. Nostalgia

Slipping back into the old  
Shaking hands with that familiar mindset  
Such familiarity  
So friendly   
An old friend  
A warm world  
I love it  
I miss it  
I want it  
Feelings I've known  
Aches tucked below   
Pulls gripping around  
Want to be back again  
Instant and sudden  
Miss the time  
Literally yesterday   
Not enough time

Feelings I have known..  
Aches are tucked below.


	3. Loss For Words

I possess a deep fascination with the sky and its colors and shapes. 

Perhaps it's because it perfectly represents the feelings reflected within.

It visualizes that which cannot be expressed in such a profound and beautiful manner - as it so flawlessly does from time and time again.


	4. Only half

The way I present myself (physically and personality wise) is only half of what I wish people knew.

I wish people knew of the deep and 'intellectual' side of me.

Of the dark, but also passionate side.

The extremely emotional and vulnerable view.

The view thats overly appreciative and so dearly love driven.

A dimensional and 3D side.

Judgmental and forgiving.

All of these, of which no one will never know the full extent.

To express and present all would be something so delightful.


	5. Just a little something

She wakes up every day,  
feeling inspired by everything she sees,  
She eats her usual breakfast,  
in her usual spot,  
with her usual company.  
Perfectly content;  
pet the dogs until they're smiling and drifting off,  
soak in the sun and absorb the atmosphere,  
clean and organize until the mind is clear.  
Now that that is all done,  
she's left sitting thinking of what the day may hold.  
Wanting to do and make so many things,  
but instead she unsurprisingly settles for the dull.  
As she does whatever,  
she thinks of all the calls and pulls;  
So many little things,  
yet they have the weight of bricks tied to feet.  
She sees people throughout her day,  
listens,  
watches,  
experiences.  
Wishes,  
hopes,  
yearns.  
Just another person she'll never know or get to meet.  
Adds to the list.  
It's ever-growing,  
toppling over,  
strangling,  
and suffocating.  
The tedious has become overly tedious.  
To watch through text and screens is no longer enough;  
shut up in the all too crippling comfortable.  
Need to breathe,  
to experience,  
to go out,  
for the first time.  
But the confines pull at every edge and surface,  
gripping until you cannot pull in fear of it to rip you apart.  
She surrenders,  
to scared to put up a fight.  
So she sits at her window,  
a cushion and blanket made comfy for the long nights always spent,  
thinking and pondering,  
aching,  
hurting,  
longing,  
so incredibly strong that it takes the wind out, and tears come streaming forward.  
She goes to bed,  
exhausted with another day spent wanting again.  
Feeling oh so solitary once again.  
Unsatisfying dreams occupy in the mean time,  
twisting and turning,  
up on a cloud,  
but falling at the same time.  
She wakes up,  
feeling inspired by everything she sees,  
She eats her usual breakfast,  
in her usual spot,  
with her usual company.


	6. Wonder, wonder

What i wonder the most is what it must be like to have someone love you.   
To actually love someone else so much that you would do anything for them,  
Want to be with them at all moments;  
To have someone make you so happy.

You see, i am not just some young and dumb teenager;   
I am much older, beyond my years,  
Held back by the actual age.  
And for that i feel so left behind.  
And alone.


	7. Come back please

Last night I had a dream,  
About a man I'll never know,  
And I felt what I hope   
I'll get to feel.  
The strength was so overwhelming,  
Swirling around me and whisking me up,  
Never anything like it before.  
Intoxicating,   
Invigorating,  
Exciting beyond imaginable,  
I couldn't handle it.  
Makes me just long all the more.  
Why is everything I desire   
So unreachable?  
Never knew such a feeling existed.


	8. It's good enough

I sit here,  
A mind and mouth feeling full.  
Such a pleasant state of mind.  
Not quite bliss,  
but defiantly not the opposite.  
It's good enough for the moment,   
Enough to keep me content.  
And for that I feel quite warm,  
Resting underneath the fading blue,  
Appreciating what is at this moment.


	9. Please just once

I ache,  
Endlessly.   
It never ceases,  
Never lets me be.  
At the very core,   
Digging and chipping away,  
Never will it leave.  
I ache when others are smiling.   
I ache for other people.   
I ache when I see two peoples eyes meet.  
I ache when no ones eyes meet.   
No one knows and never will,   
My actions reflecting the opposite,  
My words never hinting at the agony felt.  
Its hunger never quenched, always eating its supplier right up.  
Wanting something it can never have.   
What that is I've never known   
Always longing for what I'll never know.


	10. Empath

Being an empath   
is both the most   
amazing   
and the   
absolute worst   
thing ever.


	11. Innocently Inquistive

Transfixed by the newfound other,  
Puzzled as to intentions behind,  
But really are there any?  
Complete interest,  
Innocently inquisitive,  
Drawn to the likeliness,  
Like a reflection.  
Always looking out and watching,  
Wondering if the same is being put in action,  
Is it noticed?  
Hopelessly untouched,  
No way to reach out,  
The common flaw in both,  
Keeping communication apart.  
Glued like a feather to a newly founded puddle,  
Swept up by the disgruntled owner.  
Dominating thoughts that should be on the foretold, focused path,  
Instead taking the newly laid one,  
Except theres no where to go,  
A white fence keeping thee aback,  
Forcing the peeking and searching to go one,  
Looking for a new one to travel upon.  
Will the land allow for friendly passage is the one and only question.


	12. Why?

So much goes unspoken.


	13. Just like that

And just like that, everything comes crashing down.   
Except,   
It wasn't spur of the moment,  
Its been eroding for quite a while.   
Slowly but surely,  
hallowing out a clearly defined pit.  
The rain never came.   
Yet there's a thunderstorm always above us,  
Always lurking.  
Always lashing out.  
Never calm.


	14. New

Feeling like the world just threw up on me,  
The delicacy of new galaxies.  
Wanting to explore every crevice,  
Obtain every crumb of intellect.  
Hurts to think, oh it hurts  
Surface of mind reaching and grasping,  
Open hands are ready,  
Trying to clutch at all thats new,  
But the depths pound and pulse,  
Pull them back and put up that wall.  
Hurts to think,  
Oh it hurts.  
Internal crying,  
Cant obtain what i want,  
Cant explore,  
Cant express,  
Want to to do it,   
Keep on reaching.

Like a new born baby discovering,  
Crawling on my hands and knees,  
Looking up at it all.   
Unemployed Emotion.  
New Characters.  
Peculiar Destinations.  
Mysterious Folklore.  
Waves of sensual Tunes.  
The mystics of Art.  
All thats sacred,  
Crashing into my face at once.  
Overwhelming,  
But oh so pleasing.   
Just want to go out and explore,  
Stuck in these confines.  
Just keep reaching i do.

Want to dance,   
Want to sing,  
Want to play,   
Want to laugh,   
Want to stamp,  
Want to shout,  
Want to flow,  
Want to run,  
Want to swim,  
Want to speak,  
Want to show,  
Want to feel,  
Want to climb,  
Want to fall,  
Want to write,  
Want to draw,  
Want to drink,  
Want to ride,  
Want to go,  
Want to stay,  
Want to experience,  
Want to eat,  
Want to teach,  
Want to learn,  
Want to watch,  
Want to observe,  
Want to witness,  
Want to be there,  
Want to kiss,  
Want to touch,  
Want to love,  
Want to be carefree,  
Want to bounce,  
Want to fly,  
Wabt to inspire,  
Want to read,  
Want to listen,  
Want to do everything.  
Be everywhere,  
Meet everyone,  
Terribly limited.  
Im not greedy,  
I just wanna live.  
Just keep reaching.


End file.
